POTC: The Medallion's Curse
by DocHollidaysGal85
Summary: 25 yr old Emily has a family heirloom:a golden pirate medallion. Others with the same pendant have vanished.One moonless night a band of pirates raid her house and kidnap her.Now, her only hope to return home is to find the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Vanished

_**A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Return to Neverland, they belong to Disney. The people in the "news" belong to me. Captain Hipployte de Bouchard was a real pirate captain (in Argentina he's considered a war hero) and the legend about his son is true, his disowned son was my great-great-great grandfather. Barbossa does call Emily "Miss Bouchard" until he she tells him her full name. :-)  
**_

_**Full summary: 25 year old Emily MacDuff always wears a medallion her mother gave her. When people with the same medallions go missing and pirates raid her house and abduct her, Emily knows she has to try to find legendary Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and return to her own time….But will she be able to resist the adventure on the high seas and the handsome pirate captain whose determined to steal her heart?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"….And with recent updates, three women and one man have gone mysteriously missing. Debra, what do you make out of this strange occurrence?"

I pushed my plastic and wire framed purple glasses up my nose and glanced up at the television. I was down in the dumps, my 'date' for tonight never showed up at the local Italian diner a few blocks away. Instead of dwelling on the date-that-never-happened, I decided to get a head start on my paper about aggression and the two forces behind it: Anger and frustration. I sat curled up on my couch in favorite pajamas: Guitar pants, my Firefly "Real Sci-Fi Fans Wear Brown Coats!" T-shirt, my bunny slippers, and the pirate medallion that had been passed down in my family for years.

The African American woman looked up at the camera, "The story is sad and strange. The three women who went missing – 18 year old Teresa Parker, 22 year old Elaine McDuff, and 48 year old Patricia Marty – and the man, Donovan Franklin aged 25, have disappeared in the past five months. The only thing they had in common was said to be a golden medallion."

I jumped when a sketch of the pirate medallion flashed onto the screen. My hand traveled down to my pendant. Someone was out there killing people for these things, I would have to either wear it under my blouse or put it into a safety deposit box for now on. I wasn't willing to get killed over the blasted thing….No matter how special it was to me.

"We're talking to reporter Sandra Banely live…"

A petite blond woman stood in front of the Oakdale police station. "During the past five months, five individuals have gone missing….their only tie, a medallion with a strange story."

_Story? What story?_ My mother had never told me there was a story about the pendant she had given me before she and dad moved to France five years ago.

The reporter continued as the scenery changed to a museum, where a tall curator stood and pushed up his glasses. I raised my eyebrow. That was one hunky museum curator; so much for the stereotype that museum curators were tall, old, and lanky guys who wore coke-bottle glasses and polka-dotted bow ties.

"I'm here with Curator Matthew Comrick, who says there is a strange story about this medallion, Mr. Comrick?"

_Hello Mr. Sexy Pants_, I thought to myself with a tiny smirk. 'Matthew' was tall, Native American, with long black hair tied back into a pony tail. His black eyes were intense, mysterious, and enough to make any woman swoon. His body was muscular and his arms were well toned.

"The legend begins in a book that was donated to our museum from Port Royal, Jamaica." The curator held up an old book with blood red leather binding. "This was said to be the journal of a young blacksmith's apprentice. He writes, 'Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, told me a strange tale today….About a heathen band of pirates on a cursed ship that is recognized by the constant fog that floats around it and the tattered black sails. It is said the ship is cursed by men so evil that Hell itself spat it out and they wander around the seven seas looking for their missing treasure."

I saw the sarcastic smirk on the reporter's face and sneered, obviously she took all legends to be nothing more than silly stories. I ignored her when Mr. Sexy Pants crossed his arms, "So you're saying a bunch of cursed pirates from hundreds of years ago are abducting people in 2011? Doesn't that sound….Out there to you?"

"Tell me, Miss Banely, have you heard Shakespeare's quote, 'There are more things on Heaven and Earth Horatio'? If you have not, I suggest you read Hamlet." His gaze left the reporter and onto the camera, "There is another part of the legend, it is said that the gold whispers the cursed pirates….If there is anyone out there with these gold pieces, I suggest you put them somewhere far from you, but somewhere safe. Whether it's ghosts of the past, thieves, killers, or an insane 'collector' I suggest you be very, very careful. My sister-in-law was Teresa Parker…." The curator's eyes began to glaze over a little and he blinked, "…She vanished in November."

The reporter's sarcastic smirk vanished and she looked as if she wanted to crawl under a rock. "Back…Back to you, Debra and Frank…."

I frowned, that legend did sound awful familiar. Then I remembered that I had read it in a pirate book my father had given me when I was ten years old. The legend had been called: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The full story stated the cursed crew had mutinied the true captain, saving the man from the curse. In turn, the pirate captain, Jack Sparrow, made history with a huge battle between every pirate in the world and the Royal Navy. The pirates had won. The legend finished with an eerie painting of the Black Pearl sailing across the ocean, with the words, _To this day, the pirates still search for an end to their curse. It's said anyone who sees the ship will become cursed with a round of bad luck and evil spirits for seven years._

"Well, I'm sleeping with my lamp on tonight," I grumbled as I put down my notebook and stretched. I turned off my TV and the lamps; I checked all the doors and windows and made sure each were tightly shut and locked. Suddenly, I found myself wishing I wasn't a single 25 year old woman. I shook my head, _I don't need a man to protect me, I can do that myself._ Or so I thought at the time. I climbed into bed after a quick shower and said my evening prayers. I climbed into bed and made sure the dim pink lamp on top of my wicker dresser was on; I shut my eyes and told myself to stop being silly and few asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

I woke up hours later at hearing a creak from the two large windows in my bedroom. My eyes opened and my mind immediately flashed to _Peter Pan: Return to Neverland_, and I almost expected to see Captain Hook's silhouette pushing my windows open. I curled back under my sheets after a long minute of silence – it had to be the house settling; this was an old place, my parents had fixed it up and gave it to me as a 'congratulations future psychologist and by the way we're moving to France' gift. Although my mind kept trying to convince me all was fine, my woman's intuition – that sixth sense every girl an woman had – kept my spine straight, the hairs on the back of my neck and arms were raised, my stomach twisted, my shoulders tensed, my heart pounded, and I knew without a doubt that something was wrong when my leg muscles tightened. I sat up and grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand and called the police.

After telling an officer there was someone in my house I grabbed hold of the baseball bat my father had given me, my glasses, and tucked my phone into my pajama pants' pocket and darted into my closet. My heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through my veins, all part of the fight-or-flight reaction that helped to save a person's life. I struggled to keep my breathing steady and quiet and my stomach twisted when my bedroom door was suddenly flung open and four men walked in.

"She's here somewhere," a man's voice rasped. My eyebrows raised, the accent sounded British. As far as I knew we had no English men in our town.

"Ooh…Ooh…whut about the bathroom?" The tallest and lankiest figure asked softly and kept glancing towards my bathroom. _Perv,_ I thought to myself in disgust. I hoped the cops would get here soon. I really, really wanted to live to be an old lady who had to use a walker and pestered her grandchildren that technology distracted their attention from the simpler and fun things in life. Then again, with a cell phone in my pocket, I wasn't one to talk.

"It's here…I can feel it," the shortest man growled.

"I hear it…" muttered another man. It wasn't until they stepped into the dim lamp light I saw them and my heart skipped a beat. They were all dressed like 18th century pirates. _Lordy Lou!_ Either someone was taking that pirate legend to the extreme or this was real.

"Why do we 'ave to have the girl this time," muttered the fourth man.

"Cause the Cap'n said she's got Pirate's blood. We need 'er, and she'll make good comp'ny afterwards." The short one gave a toothy grin and I grimaced. There was no way in Hell I was going anywhere with these perverted thieves. I froze as the first pirate's question crossed my mind: _Why do we have to have a girl this time?_ Shit! They must have killed the other three women and the one man!

The short one suddenly turned towards my television armoire and I was thankful for the clumsy latch on the thing as the door swung open. I took my chance and bolted out of the closet and swung my baseball bat as if I were the wild woman of Bornio.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I shouted and hit the shorter one, sending him stumbled onto my bed. When the bat hit the tall and lanky one I shrieked when a wooden eye ball popped out and hit me on the forehead, then rolled off under my bed.

"My eye!"

I swallowed as my dinner returned for a visit; I turned and bolted out of my bedroom and towards my patio. If I could get outside and over the neighbor's fence and into their yard I'd have a good chance of surviving. I had almost reached the sliding glass doors when out of nowhere a man's leg popped out and tripped me. I almost fell until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my torso and kept me pinned to the man's body.

"Let go of me you bastard! So help me you won't be a man by the time I'm through with ya!" I swung my fist back towards his leg and struggled harder when nothing happened. Hitting a man's groin, from my experience, sent him falling to the ground howling in pain. Why was this guy not moving? Instead, he laughed and let go of me for a moment, then grabbed my arm and spun me around. I froze as I stared at him; he was a foot taller than me and wore blue trousers, a jacket, two belts, pirate boots, and a huge feathered cap. And, of all things, he had a monkey on his shoulder. A monkey. What happened to a pirate's trusty parrot?

"Well, well," the man rasped with a smirk, "Hello Miss Bouchard, if that be your last name."

My eyes widened at the mention of my great-great-great-great grandfather's name. "You just googled that on the internet –"

"I don't right know what that is, ye see and I really don't care." His yellow-green eyed gaze traveled down from my face to my chest where the medallion hung. "The missing piece," he muttered. "The last piece that was stolen from us by yer grandfather, Cap'n Hippolyte de Bouchard. He thought he was real clever by escapin', he never knew our…current state could help us with our…travels."

"Take the damned thing and let me go!" I shouted as a strand of my bright red hair hung in my face. "I swear, I won't tell anyone that you were here. When the police arrive –"

"Ah, so that was the man tryin' to come into the house."

I paled, "What did you do?"

"What do ye think we did, lass?"

_Dear God in Heaven, they killed him._ The pirate gave a satisfied smirk when I realized the poor officer's fate.

"Ye know lass, we wouldn' have come here at all if it weren't for yer grandfather. If he hadn't thought it to be funny by takin' this piece of treasure and sailin' off with it before we could catch him, ye'd be safe and sound. But an eye for an eye. Or in this case, a coin for a girl." The pirate pushed my hair behind my shoulder, "Yer much prettier than he is. Pintel, Ragetti!" He shouted, I realized the four pirates were standing in the room with us. "Meet Cap'n Bouchard's granddaughter….Now we best be goin' before the moon comes out."

"What's so terrifying about the moon?"

"Trust me, lass, ye really don't want to know," the pirate smirked. "I'm Captain Barbossa, and if ye're smart, I suggest ye do what I say. I trust yer smart enough to know me and m'crew are capable of."

The short and hefty pirate, Pintel, opened my sliding glass door and Barbossa pulled me out onto my front lawn. I felt tears raise in my eyes as we walked towards the road. Only ten more minutes and we'd reach the river. Suddenly I wished I lived farther inland, away from all oceans and rivers. "Please, let me go. I'll give you the coin and I apologize for my grandfather, he was a real ass." The legend that went down in my family was that my great-great-great grandfather was Hippolyte's son. No one knew his real name; according to the story he was told if he ever defied his father in any way – especially by leaving his mother and baby sister – he would be disowned. And if Hippolyte ever found his son, he'd kill him; my great grandfather escaped when Bouchard was out attacking the California coast, he managed to get onto a merchant ship that was going to Quebec, Canada and he settled down in a small town filled with people named Bouchard. Only he changed his first name to Medard. I had forgotten the last name he had taken, I knew it was a long French name that had something to do with freedom.

"Ye think I care for yer apologies lass? Yer grandfather did us a favor," Barbossa smirked. "He gave us a woman, a coin, and a person with pirate's blood." We stopped along the river bank and I paused, I didn't see any boats. As if reading my mind, the pirate captain shoved me forward, I shrieked as I stumbled and landed on the deck of an old ship with tattered black sails. "Welcome to the 1700's Miss Bouchard. Now tell me, what be your first name?"

I glared up at him and dug my fingers into the wood of the ship's deck. "Like I'd tell you after what you've done."

The cursed pirate rolled his eyes and a tall and muscular African man stepped forward. _Oh crap._ "Emily….My name is Emily Rose MacDuff."

"Well, Emily," Barbossa smirked, "Welcome to the Black Pearl. I'll be sendin' some…Proper clothin' for ye. It will be in your size, I assure ye."

I snarled at him, "You son of a –" I started, people had made fun of my weight all my life and I wasn't going to take it from some jerk like him! Dead or not. Pintel and Raggetti grabbed my arms before I had a chance to take a swing at their captain and they dragged me towards an opening in the ship. It wasn't until they pushed me into a tiny shoebox size cabin that I realized I was trapped here. Not knowing what else to do, I curled up in a corner and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears flooded into my eyes and I knew I had to escape, but at the moment I was so damned terrified and traumatized I didn't know what to do. It wasn't until I had no more tears to shed that I realized there was a sparkle of hope in this mess….And that little grain of hope was another pirate captain named Jack Sparrow. According to the legend, he was always trying to get his ship back; maybe, just maybe, I could somehow find him or he would find me. Just maybe….


	2. Elizabeth & Fiona

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, they belong to Disney. I own Emily and Fiona.**_

_**(A/N: Special thanks to LadyKylie16 for the review and to the three authors who added me to their favorite authors list. I'm so glad you're liking the story so far. :-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I had lost track of the time. I had shut my phone off earlier to conserve battery life; I figured if a band of walking-dead pirates could cross over from the 17-hundred-something into 2011, then a cell phone signal may go through one day. Of course what was I say? Hi my name is Emily, I was kidnapped by a band of pirates who are not alive, yet not dead, and I'm calling from the 18th century by the way. When, and _if_ I got home, I would have men in white coats waiting on my doorstep. I leaned my head against the wall and knew the main solution to this dilemma: Find Captain Jack Sparrow!

My stomach flipped once again and I groaned, "Not again…." I turned towards the bucket that Bo'Sun had left in the hallway for me. After I had been shoved into my cabin I learned the hard way that I had sea sickness and each time the ship bobbed, swayed, or leaned my stomach would churn. I sat over the wooden bucket for a long minute and sighed in relief, my stomach had nothing left to throw up. I had recovered for a few minutes when my cabin door swung open, Pintel and Raggetti stood in the doorway.

"The Cap'n wants to see ye, poppet." Pintel leered at me.

_Keep your eyes to yourself, Horny-Toad._ I thought to myself as Raggetti muttered, "…poppet." I glanced at him and noticed that he imitated Pintel a lot; he reminded me of a little boy with a severe case of hero-worship.

I crossed my arms, "Why?" They had yet to bring me 'new and proper' clothing.

"For yer clothes….Or if ye'd prefer we can bring ye to him naked." Pintel's smile grew and snarled in disgust.

"Well, let's go then. Lordy Lou knows, we can't keep the almighty and powerful Hector Barbossa waiting." I walked towards them and focused on every single hero I had ever read about ranging from Hercules to the modern day soldier. Although I appeared courageous on the outside (I hoped), on in the inside I was trembling. Pintel rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hallway. Raggetti followed behind us and I heard him muttering how his "blasted eye" wouldn't fit into the socket. Halfway down the dark hallway Pintel decided I was walking too slow and walked faster and tugged me as if he were dragging a sack of potatoes.

"Slow down, I can't walk that fa-"

The pirate spun and snarled, his eyes flashed and I fell silent. The clumsy pirate suddenly terrified me. "Let's get one thing straight, Poppet," he growled, "I don't like a woman with a big mouth. So ye keep it shut or I'm cuttin' out yer tongue."

I swallowed; I knew he'd carry out his threat if I gave him a reason too. I fell silent and wished this nightmare would end. I wanted to wake up in my peaceful bed, surrounded by my television, cell phone, iPod, class work, computer, and even that ugly Picasso painting my parents insisted I have. The rest of the trip to the Captain's cabin was quiet, only once Raggetti paused and once asked me very quietly if I was alright; which surprised me to no end.

Pintel knocked on the door, "Ye keep yer mouth shut and ye address the cap'n as Cap'n Barbossa. None o' this 'Hector Barbossa' speak, only frien's of the Cap'n get to address him like that."

"Whaddaya want?" Barbossa's voice shouted from within the cabin.

"We brought the woman," Pintel called through the door.

"Get in here then."

Pintel dragged me into the room and I jumped when that blasted monkey jumped down from its perch and landed on my shoulder. It scampered down my side and onto the floor. I was almost certain that I had wet myself. _Amazing, I can play brave in front of two blood thirsty pirates and it only takes a little monkey to knock down my Great Wall of Courage._

"How are ye enjoyin' yer stay aboard the pearl, Miss Bouchard?"

"MacDuff," I grumbled. Pintel slammed his elbow into my side and I grimaced in pain.

"'Tis Miss Bouchard now," Barbossa smirked, "Much more fittin' than MacDuff." He circled me like a vulture circling in on its prey. "I've searched me entire ship and I finally found somethin' that will fit ye." He motioned his head to the left and I looked over towards the window, sitting on the window seat was a velvet emerald green dress, boots, gloves, a corset, and pantaloons. "Those are yours, Miss Bouchard." He walked beside me and glared at the two other pirates until they backed away, his gaze focused on me. Barbossa pushed a strand of my hair behind my shoulder and smiled, "Ye see, lass. I was thinkin' after our curse has ended….I was goin' to give ye to me crew….But there's somethin' about ye I like, so I'm keepin' ye for meself. I hear stories that ample women are better in bed."

"You disgusting pig," I snarled and my courage momentarily returned to me with a flash of anger. Before I could lunge for the Captain's throat, which I wanted to rip out, Pintel sent his elbow into my back. I gritted my teeth and slumped backwards. I blinked back tears; the ugly pirate with the thinning hair had done some damage this time.

Barbossa grabbed my chin and titled my face upwards, "Too long I have been without food…Without feelin' the warmth of a woman's flesh….Too long, lass. Be glad I claimed ye, it could be much worse. I could have given ye to Bo'Sun. Put on the dress….And I'm movin' ye to a larger cabin ye'll be sharin' with another woman."

My stomach twisted, "There's another person aboard this ship?"

"There will be in a matter of minutes," He smiled. "As we speak we are goin' to get the last coin needed to free us from this curse. But don't worry, lass, no matter how pretty this other female is, she'll never be the captain's wench!"

_**

* * *

**_

Pintel shoved me into the larger cabin that was right under the Captain's cabin. Raggetti placed my new clothing on one of the beds and paused in the doorway, his gaze lingered on the coin around my neck. I wished I had some witty comment to say that would make him stop leering at me like I was a piece of meat hanging in a butcher shop window. I watched as the two men slowly exited the room and slammed the door shut behind them. I darted forward in hopes to open it a little before they locked it but by the time my fingers brushed the doorknob I heard the loud click of the turning lock.

"Great, just peachy!" I stomped my foot on the ground and my Great Wall of Courage came crashing down. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold and very, very alone. My heart ached and I began to cry. What was going to happen to me? Would I ever see my friends and family again? The thought of losing them….The thought of never going home only helped to smash the remnants of my hope of returning home. I don't know how long I allowed myself to fall into the stereotypical role of the scared helpless female for; but by the time I felt the ship jerk and heard a loud cannon's boom I picked myself up and made a decision.

Yes, it was human to be afraid….Especially when one was in an entirely different century with undead pirates. However, because I was afraid and I was caught between a rock and a hard place didn't mean there wasn't another option out there for me. There was another option, one named Jack Sparrow, and another called escape. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and sniffled.

"Alright Emily, woman up." I ordered myself. "You've been in shitty situations before, but that's never stopped you from being hard headed. This is a challenge and like all challenges it's meant to be overcome. I need to stop focusing on the big picture and start focusing on the smaller aspects that make the big picture." I glanced at the dress, "First of all…Survival. If I have to play the part of the captain's wench for a while then so be it."

I quickly redressed into the clothing that Barbossa had given me (the corset wasn't very tight since I had to tie it myself…and I didn't want it overly tight. I remembered learning in history class that women passed out from air restriction because of these contraptions). I noticed a mirror hanging between two windows and looked at myself and almost had a heart attack. I almost didn't recognize myself; the emerald green fabric caused my dark brown eyes to stand out, my hair to look shinier, and my face appeared softer. _Wow. Apparently Barbossa has a sense of style…._

I finger combed my hair and used the green ribbon Pintel had shoved at me earlier to tie my hair back into a braid. There, now my hair was out of my face. Step two; find out where Jack Sparrow is. According to the legend wherever the Black Pearl was spotted he was never too far behind. Just as I finished that thought the door opened once again and Pintel shoved another woman, who appeared to either be younger or around my age, into the cabin. The woman had light and dark tones of brown in her hair, she was thin and wearing only a nightgown. Her eyes were wide with fright and her jaw was set in what appeared to be anger. _Welcome to the club._

I darted forward and forgot I had changed clothing, my boot caught the long seem of the skirt and I tripped. I stumbled forward and finally fell onto my side. The other woman stared down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay….Just….Sea sick."

The woman frowned, "Let me help you up."

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm alright." I pushed myself up and winced; my face probably looked like a Christmas light. Once I was standing up and the woman was in the candle light I saw she was a little younger than me. _People in this time era really matured faster...This girl is only a few years younger than me and she acts like she's older than me!_

"I was wondering what the pirates meant when their captain said, 'Put her with the other one.' This is going to sound cruel, but I'm glad I'm not the only one here."

_Ditto_, "Being aboard this ship really scares the…" I paused and realized women in this era probably didn't curse much (unless they were Mary Read and Anne Bonny) or 21st century curses. I swallowed, "….Life out of me."

The woman nodded, "I'm frightened as well. I tried to negotiate with them to stop the hostilities against Port Royale. The only thing they were interested in was my pen…dant…." Her eyes set on my pirate coin. "You have one too. They did not take it from you?"

"No. They took yours?"

"Yes….But I threatened to drop it into the ocean."

"That….Probably influenced their decision." I smiled, the stranger won my respect. Obviously 18th century women did have backbones after all! "I'm Emily MacDuff."

"Elizabeth Tur….I mean, Swann. I am Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. I gave the pirates the wrong name….I thought they were going to hold me ransom to get money from my father. I did not think….I don't understand what they want," she sighed and sat down on the bed. Like me she was brave but scared and exhausted.

"It's going to sound crazy," I warned, "But from what they told me these coins and something about pirate's blood will lift a curse that was set upon them."

Elizabeth shot me a look that was equivalent to the question, 'are you nuts?'

"I'm just tellin' you what they told me, hon." I cursed to myself, women in this time didn't call one another 'sweetie or hon' as people in my time did. I was a southern woman and I was raised in the southern culture….Which was also called the 'Culture of Honor.'

"Where are you from, Miss MacDuff? You're accent is not Scottish, you're demeanor is…very relaxed, and that accent…."

"I'm from a very foreign place; far, far from here." I explained how the pirates had abducted me (but I changed the story around so it was more 18th century-ish). Elizabeth then told me her story and when she mentioned Captain Jack Sparrow I stood up.

"Jack's here?"

Elizabeth jumped, her eyes wide. "Um in the jail, yes. Why? Are you friends with him?"

"No," I shook my head, "I've just heard the legends about him that state wherever this ship is he's not too far behind. I was thinking that if I could help him get aboard this ship and commandeer it again….That maybe in turn he'd let me go?"

"That's a brilliant idea. But there's only one problem: He's in jail and we're stuck aboard this ship. My father, Commodore Norrington, and Will shall rescue us," Elizabeth took my hands, "I believe the Commodore will take quite a shine to you!"

I paused, "Um….That will be….Great," I gave a fake smile. I had read about Commodore Norrington, he was said to be a real stick in the mud. It was as I was thinking about this that something else hit me: Elizabeth Swann. Will…that had to be William Turner! I was meeting the people that I had read about in my book!

I was about to ask Elizabeth what Jack looked like when the cabin door swung open.

"The Cap'n wants to see ye," Pintel's eyes gazed towards and Elizabeth and stood. He sneered, "Not you….He wants to see his wench," he gave a cruel smile. I curled my fingers into fists and Elizabeth stared at me wide eyed.

As I stood I whispered, "We need to escape….They want more from us than just a little bit of blood and a coin. Trust me." I glared at Pintel, "What does the captain want?"

"Oy," Raggetti groaned, "Aren't ye tired of askin' that?"

"Not in the least little bit."

"Well I'm tired of ye askin'," Pintel sneered and grabbed my wrist. As he pulled me out of the cabin Raggetti slammed the door shut and locked it. The pirate dragged me back to Barbossa, this time he was standing on the bow on the ship with his hands behind his back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ye enoyin' yer company, Miss Bouchard?"

"Why is it every time I start to get comfortable you want to see me?"

Barbossa laughed, "I'm startin' to annoy ye, am I?"

I glared at him but didn't reply. I didn't feel like having another elbow in my back or side.

"Unlike that other girl down there," Barbossa turned towards me, "Ye got somethin' special about ye. A glint."

I raised my eyebrow, "A glint?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I've seen that glint before, Miss Bouchard. It's the glint that whispers of a spirit that yearns for freedom, adventure, and maybe even love. The last person to have that look was Captain Sparrow….and ye know who he is, don'cha lass?"

"Who doesn't?" I crossed my arms, wondering what the point of his strange rant was.

"I like a free spirit in a woman, lass. But only to a certain point," he grabbed my wrist, "Yer mine now, Miss Bouchard, and ye'll be wise to remember that."

"Why are you telling me this?" _What had gotten this guy so worked up?_

He ignored my question, "Like this ship, you belong to me." He shoved me back to Pintel and Raggetti, "Take her back to her cabin." He turned away from me and I glanced over my shoulder as the two pirates hauled me off. It wasn't until we were down in the hallway that the two finally took pity on me.

"The Cap'n was in love with Jack Sparrow's girlfriend, a woman named Fiona." Pintel sneered, "Ye look and act just like her. She told our Cap'n she'd rather die than be a member of this crew….And that's exactly what she got. Bo'Sun tied an old anchor to her foot and dropped her into the bottom of the ocean before we found that cursed treasure….In fact, yer wearin' her dress."

I stared at Pintel wide eyed, my throat constricted and my eyes widened. That poor woman! "She didn't have a chance!" I glanced down at my dress and I wished I had my pajamas back.

"And neither will you," Pintel sneered, "If ye don't behave. If you ever meet Jack Sparrow," he turned and spat on a wall, "Ye'll do best to remember: Stay away, don't look at him, don't speak to him, and don't acknowledge him. Barbossa's killed many women in his time, he'll have no problem spillin' all yer blood. Yer nothin' special." He unlocked the cabin door and shoved me in. I landed on the floor, shocked and numb.

"Emily?" I barely noticed Elizabeth kneeling at my side, "Good Lord! You're so pale….What happened?"

"I…." My mouth went dry. Why was this affecting me? I shut my eyes and suddenly saw the bottom of a ship bobbing in the waves and I felt myself descending into blackness. My stomach curled. That was the nightmare I had since I was a child….Of falling into the ocean with something heavy pulling me down….I was left….Abandoned….Like some piece of trash. I believed in past lives and my mother's best friend, a psychic named Tia Dalma, always told me in my past life I was in love with a pirate….And when the time came to renounce my love for him, I couldn't….And I paid with my life. I had never believed that mumbo-jumbo until now.


	3. The Dream & Skeleton Crew

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I do not own Iron Man.**_

_**(A/N: A special thanks to everyone whose reading this and to ErikaLynne. Ya'll are awesome! :-) **_

_**

* * *

**_

_ "The sea is freedom, luv. When on the ocean ye have no laws of the land governin' yer every move….Ye don't have others tellin' ye what ye can or cannot do….If ye join me crew ye'll have that freedom. If ye join _me_ every sailor aboard me ship will listen to ye…No one will dare challenge your authority."_

_ I crossed my arms and leaned against the ship's main mast. I stared at the handsome pirate captain before me. I was wearing the gown Barbossa had given me (though I felt like it had been given to me by someone else) and I crossed my arms. My eyebrow raised and a smirk crossed my face._

_ "You are very good at bartering, Captain Sparrow." I stood and walked a circle around the pirate captain. I knew this pirate, I knew what he looked like by heart….Yet his features were blurry as if his entire body were being censored by a television show. "My only concern is Anna Maria….After all, she is my employer. She has given me a roof above my head, she had given me pay, she has sheltered me from the many curs that haunt these oceans. So tell me, why should I leave her protection and join you?" I leaned against the mast again._

_ The pirate turned towards me, "I can give ye that same protection, lass. But I can give ye more. I can teach ye how to defend yourself. How to fight with a sword and pistol. And most importantly, how to disable an enemy without killin' him."_

_ "Oh? That's possible?"_

_ "Aye, it is. I've done it many times before. I swore off killin' three years ago," Captain Sparrow untied something from his blurry bandana. "This is me promise to ye luv: I will teach ye and I will give ye freedom….What do ye say?" He held out a Spanish silver coin that hung from a golden chain._

_ "You tied a necklace into your hair, Captain?" Barbossa asked as he passed by. I wasn't afraid of him; instead I looked at him like a father figure. His age and wisdom seemed to be necessary aboard this ship. I couldn't understand the strange emotions I was experience: Happiness, the feeling of being care free, and I felt like a school girl with her first crush._

_ "This necklace was is no ordinary trinket," Jack Sparrow smirked, "'Tis a token of me affections for ye, luv." He took my hand and led me to the middle of the deck and draped the necklace around my neck. "Well luv, what will it be? Freedom or life as an indentured barmaid to Anna Maria?"_

_ "I do believe, Captain Sparrow that I will sail with you. I have only one question."_

_ "And that is?"_

_ "How could you possibly have feelings for me when you don't know my name?"_

_ "The heart speaks, Luv. Me heart says it isn't lust when I look at ye. Me heart says: She's the one….She's yer treasure."_

_ I stared at him skeptically, "I thought pirate treasure was only silver and gold trinkets."_

_ "Not all treasure is silver and gold, luv. What is yer name? Or I shall I rename ye?"_

_ "My name is Fiona MacKenzie, of the Highlands. Me father was a pirate; he left me in care of Anna Maria. He shall be quite angry to find me gone." I put my hands behind my back and gave Captain Sparrow the most innocent look I could muster. _

_ "Then he can be angry with me, luv. But I doubt he'll be too perturbed. I saved his ship three years ago, he owes me a favor." Jack wrapped his around my waist and pulled me close to him so my chest was smashed into his torso. "As a love-stricken whelp would say, would ye be mine?"_

_ I smirked, "Slow down, Captain. I have only been serving you drinks for a few weeks. Let us become better acquainted before you ask me to be yours. Being stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean with me is much different than being in a tavern with me for only a few short minutes. Anna Maria says I am a pain."_

I yelped awake when my mattress was suddenly flipped over, I landed on the dusty floor. My head was clouded and my eyes were blurry. "What the Hell?"

"Good mornin' to ye, Miss Bouchard." Barbossa was kneeling over me with a smirk, his eyes glimmered in amusement. "Were ye havin' a nice dream? I'd say ye were with the smile ye had on yer face."

"Where's Elizabeth?" I snapped as I crawled away from the cursed pirate captain. "Elizabeth?" I looked around the room.

"I am here, Emily." Elizabeth replied. She was trying to keep her voice from shaking. I glanced around until I saw her reflection in the window in front of me. Twigg and Koehler were holding her arms and keeping her still.

"Let her go!"

"I don't intend to hurt her." Barbossa placed the mattress back onto the wooden frame.

"What are you in here for? And don't say it's to show off your good looks."

"Yer quite a little hellion aren't ye?" Barbossa smirked and grabbed hold of my arm. He stood and pulled me to my feet. "I want to show ye somethin'." He turned to Koehler and Twigg and nodded for them to follow, "Leave the girl."

The two pirates let Elizabeth go and walked out of the door. I dragged my heels into the floor and struggled against Barbossa but he kept dragging me. Elizabeth tried to follow us but Barbossa paused long enough to shove her back into the room and slam the door in her face.

"Emily!" She pounded on the door.

"Let her come with us!"

"This isn't for her," Barbossa snarled. I glanced behind me at the door until Barbossa rounded the corner and stopped in front of another cabin door. I was surprised to see the ornate door; it had a wooden anchor carved into it. Around the anchor were carvings of mermaids, sea dragons, and star fish. Under the decorations was the name: FIONA MACKENZIE. The door looked familiar and my head tingled. It was like I was trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Look familiar?"

I didn't say no, but my expression must have said something different.

"I see ye do," he grabbed a huge key ring – one that looked fit for Godzilla to own – and unlocked the cabin door. He swung the door open and shoved me inside. I was dazed. The bed in middle of the room was decorated with the finest bed linens that had the colors of the ocean. The walls were full of 18th century pin-ups of engravings of mermaids, dolphins, far off lands, and a few perfume ads. A large sea chest sat against the corner of the room and on top of it was a large leather book with a dried up inkwell and a large feather on top of it. Hanging from the wall were various pendants, bracelets, and rings. Two spare pairs of boots (one pair resembled the ones I wore, and another were fancy white) were against the wall beside the bed. I turned toward the door and found myself staring at a painting.

It pictured a man and woman standing on the deck of the Black Pearl. The man I instantly recognized as Captain Jack Sparrow, the blurriness sudden vanished from my memory and I suddenly remembered his voice, his smile, and his odd way of walking. _But how? I don't know him!_ My eyes traveled down to the woman beside him, she only reached up to the pirate captain's shoulders. The woman had bright and curly red hair, freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose, dark brown eyes, and my figure. My mouth went dry. This woman, Fiona, looked just like me, right down to the Cheshire Cat grin.

"That was her. A beauty she was and still is." Barbossa sat down on the bed, "Ye know who ye were, lass. And don't lie. I know a familiar soul when I see it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I squared my shoulders and refused to let anymore of these strange memories – none of which were mine – into my mind. I'm Emily MacDuff _not_ Fiona MacKenzie.

Barbossa chuckled, "Still stubborn, aren't ye lass?" He stood, "So it, _Emily_, be a stubborn female…just like Fiona was." He grabbed my hand. "Yer spendin' the day with me."

"But Eliza…"

"Ye'll be seein' her tonight, I promise ye that. I have somethin' _very_ special planned for ye both."

Before I could move away Barbossa's hand snaked around my waist and he pulled me to him. His eyes sparkled with enjoyment, "If I could feel, Miss Bouchard, I'd be a very happy man right now."

"Bastard," I snarled and pushed against him. I kicked his shin but it didn't seem to affect him the least. He didn't even blink. Who was this guy, Iron Man's evil twin brother?

He laughed and grabbed hold of my forearm and I winced. His grip was like a vise.

"You're hurting me!"

"Am I now? I'd never hurt Fiona."

"I'm not…." I paused and sneered at Barbossa. I quickly caught on to his plan. He was going to make my life miserable until I admitted I was Jack Sparrow's dead girlfriend come back to life. Well I wasn't going to admit that because there is no such thing as reincarnation! My stomach twisted and I tried to convince myself the dreams and odd feelings I had been having were just my nerves. They were frayed from fear, stress, and disbelief.

_**

* * *

**_

I was shoved back into Elizabeth and I's cabin hours later. My face stung from the sunburn I had while I was forced to stay on deck. Anytime I had tried to move away from Barbossa's side he had drug me right next to him. Finally, after my fifth escape attempt, he allowed his cruelty to show once again and bound my wrists to the base of the steering helm. I had fought back tears all day long but I remained strong. I would never let him see me humiliated or afraid.

"Emily, are you alright?" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me in a long and comforting embrace. I returned the hug and nodded.

"I can't wait until your friend, William, comes for you. I want off this ship so bad." I sat down on one of the window seats.

"What did he do to you?" Elizabeth sat beside me and looked at my sunburned face, neck, and hands.

"He showed me Fiona's cabin, then tried to force me to say that I was her."

"Good Lord, the man is more insane than I originally thought."

"When I tried to escape he tied my wrists to the ship's steering helm and left me there for four hours. I couldn't sit or walk. It was humiliating since I…." I tried to think of the proper term for this time period, "…needed to relieve myself."

"Emily, we will get off this ship."

"I know, and I think I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Barbossa has something planned for us this evening, but I don't know what. If it involves being on deck, even for a short amount of time, I think we can make it into one of the lifeboats. I can grab one of those lunatic's swords and cut the ropes."

"What about food and water? I have heard horrible stories of men lost at sea who have no provisions necessary to their survival. They're lives depended on….Very savage means."

That was a good point. We couldn't just hope for some merchant ship to cross our path and for the sailors to rescue us. Ships in this era, just like in my time, traveled different courses. I paused, "Well….We have been collecting pieces of bread and other foods from the meals the pirates bring us." I stood up and started pacing around the cabin, for some reason walking always helped me to think better. Whenever I was studying I would walk around my neighborhood with cue cards and I was often bumping into people. (I had accidentally called my elderly neighbor Sigmund Freud, the father of Psychoanalysis.)

"Yes, Emily, but those will only last a few days," Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gee, thanks a lot for biting my head off."

"Pardon?" Elizabeth gave me a confused look before she caught on and blushed. "Oh…Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just this entire confusing situation!" She shifted, "When I boarded this ship I fully believed I would be saving Port Royale and my father. I expected to be returned to land….Not be trapped aboard this ship."

"You think I'm enjoying my 'vacation'? If you do, then you're dead wrong. _You're_ not the one being dragged around deck, tied to the ship, and being called 'Miss Bouchard' and 'Fiona'. And that crazy-assed pirate captain isn't ogling you like a slice of chocolate cake!" Anger boiled in my veins and caused me to see red – all I wanted to do was go home, to my nice little house. I wanted to curl up with my favorite book, _Inkheart_ by Cornelia Funke, stay in home in my pajamas, and never see another pirate as long as I lived! I decided that moment to swear off 'Talk like a Pirate Day' and any and all pirate movies and books I ran across.

Elizabeth flinched, "You needn't shout at me!"

"Who says I'm shouting? You're the one whose shouting!"

"Pardon? But those men can hear you from our cabin! You're voice is so loud that it would wake the dead!"

I stopped for a minute, "What are we fighting about again?"

"Our voices….Oh, I don't know." Elizabeth raised her arms in the air in exasperation before sitting back down on the window seat.

"Stress, frustration, and fear…the argument was just an outlet." I sat down beside her, "I have an idea."

Elizabeth looked at me.

"Let's agree not to argue. We have to stick together and work together. Deal?"

"Deal," Elizabeth smiled. Just a minute later the cabin's door swung open and Pintel and Raggetti walked in. Pintel carried a wine red dress and Raggetti carried a dark purple one. Elizabeth pursed her lips and stood up, she crossed her arms. I stood up and mirrored Elizabeth's actions.

"You both will be dinin' with the Captain," Pintel exclaimed as he stopped in front of Elizabeth and I. "And he requests that ye both wear these," he lifted the dress up a little and Raggetti mimicked his friend.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Well, you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Pintel glanced at me and shrugged, "I'm with her." The pirate stared at me, obviously puzzled. I smirked and was glad that I had stopped trying to talk like an 18th century woman.

Pintel glanced at Raggetti and back at us, "He said ye'd say that. He also said if that be the case, ye'll be dinin' with the crew…and ye'll be naked." He glanced away from Elizabeth and at me, "And ye don't have a choice, yer the Captain's wench. It's yer duty."

Elizabeth's gaze darted between the two idiotic pirates for a moment, while I muttered curses and insults at them. For a minute Elizabeth didn't move, I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of my dress and hers.

Pintel stared at me as if I had just slapped him. "Fine."

_**

* * *

**_

Before we redressed, Elizabeth poked her bobby pin through the keyhole of the door's locked and I couldn't help but to start laughing when I heard Raggetti yelp, "Me eye!"

A few minutes later we both walked out of our cabin and followed the two pirates up to the deck. I glanced towards the ship's railings at the small boats. As if reading my mind Bo'Sun stopped in his tracks, crossed his arms, and glared at me. Fear jolted through me from head to toe and I looked back towards Barbossa's cabin. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at me and I just shrugged. When Pintel opened the door I was amazed at the sight of Barbossa's table: It was filled with food from one end to another. Wine, bread, a whole pig (that I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole), and other foods. My mouth began watering and my stomach growled.

Barbossa stood from his seat and pulled two chairs out for us. Elizabeth sat down first while I glared over my shoulder at Pintel and Raggetti. The two walked out when the Captain gestured for them to leave, I sat down and Barbossa slid my chair and then Elizabeth's under the table.

A moment later, Elizabeth took her fork and knife and cut her food into tiny squares and ate a small piece. I wasn't as lady like as her, I pulled a chunk off a loaf of bread, pulled it in half, and put some of the meat on my plate in middle of them. I had almost finished my second bite of my sandwich when Barbossa gave something between a scoff and a laugh. _Now what did I do to make him laugh?_

"There's no need to stand on ceremony and no call to impress anyone. Ye must be hungry." He stared at Elizabeth and she returned his glare before glancing down at her food. A moment later she dropped her eating utensils and grabbed one of the pig's legs and bit into it.

"This is really good," I exclaimed when I set my sandwich down to eat a few grapes. I surprised to find a bowl of strawberries near my plate. They reminded me of what one of my best friends, a hippie, had once told me. _Strawberries help to unblock the sacral chakra. _I think I would avoid those, considering the sacral chakra controlled a rather intimate part of a person's body.

Barbossa stared at us, transfixed; he reminded me of a Vampire who couldn't figure out whether to eat human food or bite a victim's neck. Weird. I decided to ignore it, though a few of his first words he said to me after abducting me floated back into my mind. Something about it being too long since he ate and touched a woman's flesh. He filled two goblets full of wine and handed them to us. Elizabeth took a large swallow and I took a smaller and more reluctant one. I had to be very, very careful where alcohol was concerned; my grandfather had been an alcoholic and I was predisposed to addictive behavior. When I had first turned 21 I had decided to ignore my mother's constant warnings and I had gone to a party with a friend; I got drunk. For three months afterwards I found myself reaching a beer anytime life got too hard. I had realized that I was becoming an addict before it was too late; from that moment on I swore off alcoholic beverages.

"Certainly ye want more to drink than that," Barbossa said softly.

"I…..I can't drink too much."

"Ah…I see…" Barbossa smirked, "Yer addicted to the drink, eh?"

I felt my face grow red hot and was actually thankful for my sunburn. It hid the fact that I was blushing. Elizabeth glanced at me, surprised. I looked away; I didn't want to talk about it. Especially not in front of Barbossa.

I grabbed a piece of hard tack and knocked it on the table to get all the weevils (maggots) out. I continued to eat until I heard Barbossa say, "…And the apples, try one of those next."

Elizabeth froze and slowly looked at the apple and then at Barbossa, to the monkey, and back to the apple. The look that crossed her face let me know something was very, very wrong. She dropped the piece of hard tack and Barbossa's hopeful look turned into a disappointed and angered frown. He slowly lowered his hand.

"It's poisoned…" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Barbossa shook his head and laughed, "There would be no sense in killin' ye, Miss Turner.

"Then release me and Emily, we're of no further value to you." She moved closer to me and I put my hand over hers. A plan started to form itself in my mind. Barbossa took out the coin and while his attention was focused on Elizabeth, I started flipping bits of food off my plate and into my lap. Those little boats were so close and they meant freedom for Elizabeth and I. I knew I had to try to gather enough food to help us survive at least a few days out in the ocean. _Hopefully a ship will find us….That's IF we can get to the boats._

"Ye don't know what this is, do yeh?"

"A pirate medallion," Elizabeth shrugged.

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces that were placed into the stone chest by Cortez himself…."

As Barbossa continued to explain the gold's value, I grabbed two napkins and shoved hard tack, fruit, and a few pieces of smoked and salted meat into them. I tied the corners into a knot and placed them both in the large pocket I had discovered earlier in the side of my dress. All we needed now was a distraction.

"….I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth commented. Her face was scornful, as if she were looking down at a child for believing in Santa Claus.

"Aye…" Barbossa stood, "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead that cannot be found." Barbossa stopped between Elizabeth and me, his hand went onto my shoulder; his gaze caused me to tense….It was so damned haunting. "…by those who do not know where it 'tis," he continued. He bent down between Elizabeth and I whispered in our ears, "Find it we did. There be the chest…inside with gold….We took 'em all."

Elizabeth glanced at me; her face seemed to be saying: HELP! I gave a bewildered 'What the Hell do you expect me to do?' look.

"We spent and traded them," Barbossa stood and walked back to his end of the table, "Spent them away for food, drink, and _pleasurable_ company." His gaze traveled to me and I tensed. _He better be damned careful if he comes over here again, I'll castrate him with my bare hands…damned perverted pig._

Barbossa leaned down next to Elizabeth, "The more we gave them away…the more we came to realize…that drink would not satisfy…food turned to ash in our mouths…and all the pleasurable company in the world could not stake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner, Miss Bouchard." He stepped away from Elizabeth and I, "Compelled by greed we were…and now we are consumed by it."

I jumped when the monkey shrieked and chattered as it jumped up and down in its perch. _And people call me hyper-active!_ I looked at Barbossa, completely terrified now. The story didn't scare much that much, but the look on his face, his body language, his strange behavior, the monkey's sudden outburst….It scared the crap out of me. Barbossa was distracted by the monkey and Elizabeth took the opportunity to grab a knife, I slowly began to tense and glanced at the door.

"I'm going to stab him," she whispered, "Run to the door as fast as you can!"

I shook my head and took the knife. I wanted to go home so bad I could taste it. But Elizabeth had a loving father (and a handsome black smith) waiting for her back at home. I had a pair of cold, uncaring, rich parents and one friend who would miss me, but not terribly much since we weren't very close. Not much to look forward too. If anyone was going to risk their lives, let it be me. I handed Elizabeth both the satchels of food from my pocket and watched as she put it into hers.

"When I stab him you run. Run straight forward, that's where the closest boat is," I handed her another knife, "Cut the ropes and row as fast as you can. Don't look back."

Before she could argue with me, Barbossa's attention returned to us. "There is one way we can end our curse…" he said softly as he handed his monkey Elizabeth's medallion. He turned back to us, "All the scattered pieces of Aztec gold must be restored," he walked towards us, the monkey on his shoulder. "…And blood to be paid….Thanks to ye both…We have the final pieces."

"And the blood…to…to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked confused.

My stomach twisted and I felt. _Oh dear God in Heaven! _I instantly realized why Barbossa needed us alive. _Madre de Dios! _

Barbossa smiled and whispered to Elizabeth, "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye….Yet." He glanced at me and smirked, "Ye don't gotta worry about death, Miss Bouchard. I plan on havin' many children." He smirked and held out an apple to Elizabeth, "Apple?"

I lost it then and there; I sprang up before Elizabeth could and knocked the apple from his hand. "Elizabeth _run_!" I shouted as I pushed Barbossa towards the corner of his cabin. I heard her footsteps rush towards the door. Barbossa tried to get around me and I jumped in front of him, soon it became a game of cat and mouse as he tried to catch me and Elizabeth before we reached the door. I was almost near the door when Barbossa's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Emily!"

I growled, "I hate you!" I shrieked at the pirate captain and I plunged the knife into his chest. I stared in shock and horror when he looked down at it, unhurt and unfazed, and pulled it out of his chest. "So….After killin' me…What is it ye plan to do next?"

My mouth opened and closed as I backed away, speechless and horrified. My breath caught in my throat. Elizabeth and I both darted out of the cabin, fully intending to get to the boats. Instead we froze in our tracks and shrieked. Barbossa's crew was _literally_ a skeleton crew! We both darted forward, taking our chances, and our attention was distracted by one of the pirates growling at us. We tripped and fell into an open compartment in the ship. The four skeletons lifted the sail we had landed on and bounced us up and down. They were obviously playing a very cruel game with us.

Suddenly a pirate swung down and grabbed Elizabeth, the four pirates bounced me up one more time before knocking me off the sail. I landed on the deck and rolled in front of two skeletons. I only recognized them by their familiar features: Pintel by his thinning crown of hair and Raggetti by his full head of hair and wooden eye. I shrieked and a skeleton grabbed hold of my arm and shoved me back towards the captain's cabin. Poor Elizabeth didn't have the same protection as I did (Barbossa's orders were none of his men were to harm me in any way); the pirate who had caught her was still chasing her around the steering helm. Finally she pulled one of the wheel spokes and it knocked the pirate's head back; the corpse stood up and placed it head back onto its neck. That was the most disgusting sight I had ever seen.

Elizabeth darted over to me after the corpse-monkey found her under the stairwell. We both tried to push our way back into the cabin but Barbossa shoved us into the doorway.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are _not_ among the living, o we cannot die. Neither are we dead. For too long I have been parched with thirst and unable to quench it," he shoved Elizabeth away from him and grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. He stared at me with a mixture of grief, frustration, and lust. I struggled.

"Let go!" I shouted as my eyes blurred with tears.

"Too long I 'ave been starvin' to death…and haven't died!" Barbossa stepped forward and spun me around so I was forced to look at the crew. Although tears blurred my eyes I could still see them; they stared at me, unable to show expression since their faces were gone. Barbossa finally let me go and I turned, backing away from him slowly. "I feel nothin'!" He exclaimed in desperation, reaching for me again. I ducked away from his grasp, sobbing now. I could see Elizabeth was frozen in fear a few feet away from me.

"Not the wind on my face," he continued, "…or the spray of the sea." Barbossa's hand reached for my cheek, "Or the warmth of a woman's flesh." I stared in horror as his hand turned into bones when the moonlight shined down on it. "Ye better start believin' in ghost stories Miss Bouchard, Miss Turner, yer in one!" He walked out into the moonlight and turned into a half rotted out corpse. The last straw for me was when he bit the cork off a bottle of rum and smashed it to bits between his teeth drank the liquid, and I saw it flow down through his ribcage. I shrieked and grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand and darted past him into the cabin. Hell with the boat – I wanted away from those….those….THINGS!

I heard Barbossa slamming the bottle against the wall of the cabin, he slammed the doors shut, thankfully sparing us from seeing anymore of him and his crew. Elizabeth shook and cried, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. And whimpered, "It's going to be okay….We'll get away...Somehow."


	4. Brothers & Fiona's Diary

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the CW. Emily, Randy, Nick, Emily's parents, and Fiona belong to me.**_

_**(A/N: Special thanks to Shark-Demon-Luv for adding me to their favorite stories list. :-) I know there were one or two other people who did the same, but I lost the e-mails. My computer crashed. :-P)**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had almost been two full days since we saw Barbossa's crew, a literal skeleton crew. The morning after our supernatural experience, Elizabeth didn't want to leave the cabin – not even in daylight hours. Food was placed near the threshold and I was usually the one to get it; I think the only thing that kept me from being as traumatized as Elizabeth was the fact that was I was somewhat desensitized (exposed) to living-dead-zombies through television shows such as _Supernatural_; movies; and even a few comic books. I was still scared by what I had seen and my mind was still spinning like a twister trying to rationalize the event. Dead bodies couldn't come to life, once a person was dead, they're dead (to quote Charles Dickens, "dead as a doornail"); however, I had just seen a very animated crew of corpses. Halfway through the second day I told myself: Yes, I am stuck aboard the ship of the living dead (and if I ever get home I'm publishing a book, I'll be filthy rich) but that doesn't mean I have to spend the rest of this trip to this 'Island of Death' cowering in fear.

"Emily, where are you going?" Elizabeth's eyes widened when my fingers curled around the large brass handle of the door. "You can't go out there! Not after what we saw!" Her arms wrapped around her knees and she glanced at one of the frosted windows in the door and shivered.

"Elizabeth, I figure this….They're not alive and their not dead. But they are still human, if they weren't Barbossa wouldn't be hitting on me…erm…trying to crudely court me. They still have needs, and as far as I know if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, then it is a duck."

Elizabeth stared at me in puzzlement, "Are you saying the crew is a bunch of ducks hitting people?"

I groaned and had an overwhelming urge to smack my forehead against the door. But my bottom was already sore enough from sitting on the hard and splintered wooden floor. Not to mention my poor back felt like it was going to split in half at any moment.

"It's….Just a saying where I come from. Those men….Things….Whatever they are talk like humans, they walk on two legs, and they _act_ human…or as humanly possible. So therefore they still are humans…they're just stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't fully understand your….Odd word choice, but I think I understand what you are saying. I need to see the crew as I saw them _before_ I knew what they really were. As a pack of heathen pirates."

"Exactly!" I smiled, "So wanna go back to our cabin with me? Sooner or later Barbossa's going to want his room back."

"You may go, I wish to remain here. It's much safer. Barbossa keeps his crew away from us here….We can see what's coming at us…."

I paused, every part of me wanted to turn and leave the room. But I knew better and my conscience would leave me feeling guilty if I left without her.

"Elizabeth….Please?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll try to see the pirates as I saw them before….But I need a little more time…just a little." She paused, "Tell me more about your brothers."

"My brothers? I don't recall telling you about them," I frowned.

"You were talking in your sleep the other night." Elizabeth replied as I sat down beside her.

I took a shaky breath, now she was asking me to do something I didn't want to do. My older brothers, Randy and Nick, had been Army Rangers; they were my best friends, my part-time parents, my brothers, and my protectors when I was in school. During my junior year they both enlisted in the army; they were trained in boot camp and shipped off to the Mideast. They were gone for a year at a time and each time they returned I saw pain and sadness in their eyes; I couldn't begin to imagine what they had seen. Then, last year, I received a letter – a note that I wished to never see – my brothers had been killed in battle. I had cried for three straight days and I slept very little. My parents returned to the States long enough for their sons' funeral and left the day after; my mother had given me a quick hug and said, 'there, there, darling, they're in a better place.' And my father had just agreed with my mother.

My parents aren't bad people, they're just emotionally unavailable. Something Randy and Nick had never been. I took another deep and shaky breath and tried to blink away the tears, "Well….I…." I sat down, and thought about my older brother. He'd tell me not to shed 'crocodile tears' over him. "They were both soldiers, and damned good ones."

"Were?"

I nodded, "They were killed in battle."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth frowned, "I am so sorry, Emily."

"War's bloody, cruel, and sadistic. It takes innocent lives and it takes evil lives. Either way it doesn't make anything better, it only brings more pain and suffering to hundreds and thousands of people. If you ask me, it's unnecessary. That's why when I read…um…hear all these men saying, 'We men have evolved so much, we are no longer savages' I have to disagree. Perhaps we've advanced enough in our clothing and weaponry, but we won't be fully evolved until we learn to put the weapons down and learn to talk out our problems instead of fight them out."

Elizabeth stared at me wide eyed, "You are very passionate. I wish my father had that type of passion…for many things including…." She glanced away, "Well…Let me hear more about your brothers. You're such a good, intelligent, and strong woman….They had to be very good men."

"Oh they were," I beamed. "Randy was the trickster of our family, he was always joking and pulling pranks on our parents, Nick, and me. His tricks and jokes were never harmful or anything, just lighthearted fun. He had this quirky smile, the edges of his lips would actually curl like an elf's," I paused as I recalled his mischievous Cheshire cat grin and the twinkle in his emerald green eyes. "He was about a foot taller than Barbossa, he had emerald green eyes, and a small nose….His passion was collecting Pirate stories, legends, and superstitions, he planned on one day publishing them into a book."

"He sounded like a very handsome gentleman."

I chuckled, "If he were still alive he'd tell you that he's no gentleman and then he'd crack a joke." I thought about Nick. "Nick was about my height and he had reddish-blondish hair, his eyes were like the cerulean color around a Caribbean island, and he had a small and timid smile. He was kind of shy and very easy going….Um...I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Elizabeth smiled.

"He was a book worm and while he wasn't deployed to another country he had a book binding business. He used to love books that talked about ghosts, zombies, and other things. He would have gotten a real kick out of this….He would be following Barbossa around like there's no tomorrow and asking him questions about what it's like being not dead and not alive."

"What is a zombie?"

"Huh? Oh," I gave a tiny smile and blushed, "A zombie is basically what Barbossa and his crew are, just a bunch of walking and groaning dead folks….Only where I come from they're said to eat brains."

"That is disgusting!" Elizabeth cringed, "Who ever came up with that idea?"

"I have no idea. Where I come from Barbossa and crew would be very popular. They'd probably be put on parade. There's people who celebrate Zombie Awareness Day, Zombie Awareness Week, and Zombie Awareness Month."

"What?"

"Don't ask me," I shook my head, "I don't understand it either. Anyway, Randy and Nick pretty much raised me. My father used to be a carpenter and my mother was a market clerk. Where I come from there's a game called the Lottery and you fill out random numbers….A….Town Crier….Reads the 'Winning Numbers' aloud and whoever owns the ticket that match with the numbers wins anywhere from a few thousand dollars to one, two, or sometimes three million dollars….I mean pounds."

"Goodness, it must easy to be rich in your country! How many people win?"

"Not many. Some people spend the money they worked hard to get on purchasing the tickets. By time each week is over their practically broke. Others gamble on games, races, and in card games. My father won the Lotto the day after I was born; by the time I was five we were living in what could have been classified as a mansion, but not quite. For a while they kept working and they were pretty down to Earth, then finally their money got to them when my mom won the Lotto when I was thirteen. We moved into a mansion….Then when I was around 16 my brothers became soldiers….And two years later my parents renovated a house, gave it to me, and moved to France. A year after that my brothers were killed….."

"It sounds like they meant a lot to you….I don't have any other siblings….I think you are very lucky to have both parents. My mother passed when I was five. She was giving birth to a son….Neither survived the birthing…."

I scooted closer to Elizabeth and wrapped my arm around her in a hug, "I think we've both lost a lot but gained a lot. We're both strong, intelligent, and beautiful women who have minds of our own. We both have good friends, a sense of adventure, and who else on Earth can say they were kidnapped by a bunch of not-so-lively pirates?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Not too many people, I'm sure."

_**

* * *

**_

It was late afternoon when Elizabeth decided she was ready to return to our cabin and the moment she made that decision Barbossa entered the room with Bo'Sun, Pintel, and Raggetti. I stepped in front of Elizabeth and crossed my arms.

"Can I help you?"

"Seein' this is my cabin, ye can help by gettin' out. But I've made a decision," Barbossa gave a cruel smile, "I feel ye two…are a little too friendly and after the other night I can't take a chance of losin' ye." He stepped in front of me and whispered, "Especially not ye, _Fiona_. What's mine is mine, and I always protect me investments."

My eyes narrowed, "I am _not_ Fiona, and I do _not_ belong to you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm a human being not a sack of grain."

Barbossa chuckled and walked past me, "And ye, Misses Turner, I can't be affordin' for you to make a stupid mistake and run off the edge of the ship, now can I? What runs through those veins o'yers is very important indeed. Pintel, Raggetti, take Miss Turner back to her cabin. Bo'Sun, take 'Miss Bouchard' to the cabin we discussed earlier."

"You're separating us?" Elizabeth's face went pale, "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want considerin' I'm the Cap'n of this ship," Barbossa scoffed and sat down behind his table of a desk.

Anger caused me to see red and I suddenly felt different. And before I knew what was happening I shouted, "You are not the Captain of this ship, your cur; Jack is and will always be. Hoorah to the true Captain! Long live Captain Sparrow!"

Elizabeth looked at me like I was insane, Barbossa was caught between anger, surprise, and amusement, and the other pirates looked astonished. I slapped a hand over my mouth. What the hell had just happened? _Those_ were _not_ my words! _I_ hadn't even said that….The thought had come from somewhere…or someone else….It was as if some other person had been controlling me like a puppet. I began shaking; I had lost control over myself, but how? Barbossa couldn't be right, and mother's old psychic, Tia Dalma, was nothing more than a scam artist who wanted money (though sometimes I did believe her).

"I don't think ye can afford to argue with me anymore, lass. Bo'Sun," he gestured to the giant African man. I tried to dart away but the pirate just grabbed hold of me and threw me over his shoulder as if I was as light as a feather.

"Put me down!" I shouted and struggled, I knew that no matter how hard I kicked or hit the man it wouldn't harm him in any way. It was like fate was playing a huge and cruel practical joke on me: I was stuck aboard a ship of undead pirates, I was 'the Captain's Wench', I was being confused for a dead woman, and now I was being hauled off and treated like an item instead of a human. I shut my eyes and tried to find a silver lining to this dark cloud….I was able to meet some of the people I read about and I would (hopefully) one day meet Captain Sparrow….and who knew? Maybe I was just trapped in some giant nightmare from the newscast I saw a few nights ago – maybe I was snoring away. _Maybe my alarm clock will buzz, or my phone will ring, maybe I'll hear the newspaper hitting my door and then I'll wake up!_

It wasn't until Bo'Sun dumped me onto the bed that I realized I was in Fiona's cabin. My stomach twisted, "No! I want to be in the cabin that Elizabeth's in!" I ran after the tall pirate but he simply scowled and when I tried to get out the door he slapped me across the face so hard that I fell onto my bottom. I heard the door slam and lock a moment later. I stared at the door, I hated this place, I truly hated this ship.

I forced myself onto my feet and placed a hand to my stinging cheek and looked around the room and although I hated to admit it I did feel comfortable and strangely safe.

"Alright," I muttered to myself, "Maybe this is my silver lining?" I walked over to the trunk where book, ink bottle, and feather were. I placed the book and the other items onto the floor and opened the heavy lid of the trunk, inside to my surprise and pleasure was trousers, men's shirts, and comfortable looking undergarments. Obviously Fiona hadn't been the run-of-the-mill-18th-century-woman. I threw a pair of brown trousers onto the bed, a whitish-grayish shirt, a black vest, and a purple ribbon made of crocheted lace. I grabbed a pair of underpants and stockings that looked more like knee high socks. I quickly changed out of the dress and into the new clothing and tied my hair back into a pony tail.

A tingle ran up and down my spine, not only did I feel comfortable in this clothing, I felt….Like it was my favorite attire. _The weird factor just turned to super-strange._ I sat back and recalled what Tia Dalma once said to me: _One day sit in a quiet place alone, speak to yourself, you will be surprised at what you learn to be true._

Part of me felt silly, but I decided to give it a try. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok….Me….This….Entire ship and this clothing feels really familiar and I lost complete control of myself, what's wrong with me?"

_"There is nothing wrong with you."_

I jumped, "Who said that?"

_"I did."_

It took me a moment to realize the soft voice with a Scottish brogue was coming from within my mind. "Who….Who are you?"

_"I am you, I was Fiona."_

"What do you want?"

_"To find Jack….To help him get this ship back….And to say my final goodbyes. Most of all, I want to help you survive. Then I will cross over."_

I swallowed, "But if you cross over, won't I die?"

_"Heavens to Betsy no! You will still have memories of this century and of Jack, but the part of your soul that was me will be gone. If you look in my diary you can learn more about me, if you wish."_

I paused, "Can't you just tell me?" I waited for a response and frowned. Nothing. Nada. Fiona refused to reply. I scratched the back of my head, whatever happened I could never mention this little 'meeting' to anyone – already my chances of being a mental health professional were beginning to fade away. As far as I knew a person become a psychologist for one of two reasons: Either to find out what's wrong with other people and help them or to find out what was wrong with themselves. I was beginning to worry that I was in a Dissociative State called the Dissociative Identity Disorder. In English, I was beginning to worry I had split personalities, the only thing was….If this were true….My personality being the dominant one shouldn't be aware of the fact that I had another personality.

"I think this goes beyond psychology," I muttered to myself. I stood and grabbed Fiona's journal from the top of the chest then sat down on the bed and began to read it. To my shock, Fiona was the only daughter of Captain William Kidd; by the time she learned of his death she and Jack were deep in the heart of the Caribbean. I also learned that Jack Sparrow was just another name for Calico Jack Rackham. My mouth went dry. That meant that Calico Jack hadn't always been in love with Anne Bonny. _There's a lot of things history books need to be updated on….And this is one of them!_

I read on and learned that Fiona was more than Jack's girlfriend, she was a sister to many of the crew members and anytime they needed help with wounds or just needed to talk (when no other crew members noticed) they'd go to her. Barbossa had treated her like a daughter, though that was only a ploy to keep her close and gain some kind of affection from her. The last diary entry was extremely hard to read:

_I cannot believe what is happening! The world has gone mad! Barbossa and the crew have mutinied and my poor beloved Jack….As I write this my tears stain the pages of this book. Barbossa threw his gun belt into the ocean and Bo'Sun kicked the plank and forced Jack into the ocean. I tried with all my might to rescue him…..But no matter how hard I tried, my attempts were not good enough. Barbossa wishes to be addressed as 'Captain' but I will never call him that! He is a Cod Fish! A Cad! A Cur! And to leave my 'lady like demeanor' behind, a bastard! He has given me two weeks to decide whether I want to join 'his' crew aboard 'his' ship and be 'his' wife. If not, I will suffer Jack's fate, but worse._

_ I know what I choose. I choose my love and respect for my Jack….If anyone ever reads this journal….If Anna Maria is reading this now….Please know that I am thankful to you for everything you done for me….I know you will be calling me foolish since I am following my heart and not my mind. But I must do what I have too. I love Jack. LONG LIVE CAPTAIN SPARROW, THE TRUE CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK PEARL!_

By the time I finished reading the entry my eyes had glazed with tears, "No Fiona…." I whispered, "You weren't foolish, you were courageous….."


	5. Isle de la Muerta & Jack Sparrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters, they belong to Disney (so does Peter Pan). I own Emily, Nick, and Randy.**_

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I've been buried in schoolwork and plus two of my best friends just got home from deployment so I've been spending as much time with them as possible. :-) Thank you: Gluedinthesaddle, Mrs. Sorbo, DiscWorldGirl22, FirstMateNinjaShadow, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, Leah61909 (how have you been? :-), and GreenBookWorm for adding me to their favorite stories/author lists and thank you GracefulWolvesInTheNight for the review. :-D I'm so glad you all are liking the story so much.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I thought being trapped in Elizabeth and I's cabin had been bad; being confined in Fiona's cabin was a million times worse. Suddenly I understood why people dreaded and even feared solitary confinement, without human interaction was it mind numbing. If it weren't for the quick flashbacks and a few dreams of my past life that left me puzzled and wondering, I think I would have gone insane. Over the last four days (I kept count because I only got one meal a day, dinner in the evening) I had several flashbacks to my life as Fiona. I learned she had taken her mother's maiden name because the last name "Kidd" was too recognizable. It also gave me the shivers when one of Fiona's memories with Jack took place in what appeared to be swamp land….But what scared and confused me was the fact Tia Dalma was in the memory; the only difference was she was wearing an 18th century dress instead of a tye-dye blouse and denim jeans with holes in the knees. (I was also used to seeing her carry around a deck of Tarot cards.)

My woman's intuition went crazy a moment later, my back tensed and within seconds I heard footsteps stomping down the hallway. I blinked, the pirates usually waited until late in the evening when I was starving to bring me food; I had already figured out their trick. Wait until I'm starving so I don't care that the food is spiked with something that makes me sleep and groggy throughout the next day. I wondered if Elizabeth was being treated the same; no, probably not. Barbossa had already said there was no more use for 'Miss Turner' and after his men 'got through with her' he'd probably just shoot 'the poor lass.' My stomach churned, I wouldn't let any of that happen – even if I couldn't get away, I would find a way to help Elizabeth escape.

I stood up and held my head high and squared my shoulders; I remembered what my brothers had taught me years before: Never let others see you sweat, even if you're frightened be brave. Think of your favorite hero and place yourself in their shoes (or in my case, combat boots, since my heroes were my brothers). The door swung open and Bo'Sun stepped into the doorway, I fought with myself not to back away. Out of all the pirates on board the cursed ship, I was most afraid of Bo'Sun; not only was he tall, strong, and scowling his demeanor was menacing and I was almost certain he wanted me dead.

"I'm not dining with the Captain," I forced myself to say.

"Ye won't be dinin', it's time to go," he scowled and took a step forward.

I darted out of the way, "I won't run, I'll walk in front of you."

"Not with yer tricks!" He lunged towards me and I managed to duck under him and run out the doorway. I hit the wall of the hallway and my heart pounded, I was about to run when a voice in back of my mind screamed, _DOOR!_ To my surprise, it wasn't Fiona's voice, it was Randy's. I turned and slammed Fiona's door shut and was pleasantly surprised to find Bo'Sun's keys still hanging from the lock. I locked it and thought about throwing the keys away but decided against it. If Elizabeth was still in her cabin I could free her.

"Randy, is that you?" I whispered as I darted skidded down the hallway and turned the corner, Elizabeth's cabin would be coming up soon.

_It's me, Em. Keep running, don't stop!_

"I don't understand, where did you come from? Is Nick with you?"

_Em, I don't understand how I got here either, but what I do know is Nick is not dead. He didn't die._

I froze in my tracks as tears glazed my eyes, one of my big brothers was still alive and I didn't know about it? He was dead! I had read the letter, seen the death certificate, and I was at the funeral.

_RUN! RUN!_

I ran forward and my heart plummeted into my stomach, Elizabeth's cabin door was open and there was no one inside. I began to turn around when someone hit me on the back of the head, the last thing I saw was Barbossa's blurry face staring down at me, and the last thing I heard was Randy's spirit whispering to me to hang on….

_**

* * *

**_

_I was standing on the porch to my house and Randy stood in the doorway, smiling._

_ "I told ya we'd be back!" He extended his arms and I ran into his embrace; I didn't know what else to do, so I cried. I was so happy, I was seeing one of my brothers again, he smelled just the way I remembered – a mix of peppermint and saw dust._

_ "Randy, I thought you were dead!"_

_ "I am, Em…." _

_ I backed away and he took my hands, "But Nick's not. He survived. This is going….Going to sound crazy…." Randy's eyes widened, "You may not believe me."_

_ "Randy I'm talking to the spirit of my dead brother and I was abducted by an army of undead pirates and I'm back in the 18__th__ century. At this point I'd be willing to believe that aliens from outer space are disguising themselves as humans and dancing in ballets." _

_ Randy stared at me for a moment and laughed, "Your sarcasm and humor has gotten better." He paused, "Em, look at me, when we were attacked….I saw a bright light and Nick disappeared into it…And I know one thing for certain: It wasn't a UFO. I think he may be here, in your time…."_

_ "Randy?" I cried out when his voice faded. "Randy, come back!" I reached for him but his transparent image faded completely and the scenery – quiet, peaceful, and safe – faded away…._

My eyes snapped open, I was sitting in a small wooden boat between Barbossa and Bo'Sun, Elizabeth was in front of me between Pintel and Raggetti. My mouth was dry and I was confused and my head hurt. The new information from Randy was still sinking in: Nick was alive. I wanted to scream with joy, one of my brothers was alive! But there was nothing I could do about it here, not when I was trapped in a boat filled with pirates. I looked at the cave the pirates were rowing us into and shivers traveled up and down my spine. The air was foggy and the cave reminded me of Skull Rock from Peter Pan.

"Yer finally awake, lass," Barbossa smirked. "I was beginnin' to think the cook gave ye too much Valerian Root a few minutes ago."

"It didn't help that you knocked me out."

"Ye woke up right after that."

I stared at Barbossa blankly, I didn't remember waking up.

He stared at me and laughed, "I musta hit ye too hard. Oh yes, ye woke up and I had to make ye drink a mug of rum. Ye fought me tooth and nail…" I tried to lean away when he drew his fingers through my hair. "I'll be able to feel the warmth of ye soon enough….The hair between me fingers….And I'll be havin' a very, very good day." His hand trailed down over my shoulder and landed on my leg, I heard Elizabeth mutter something in disgust and I looked away. The pirate captain chuckled, obviously thinking there was nothing I could do to fight him. I glanced down at my hands, my wrists were bound; oh well, I didn't need to use my hands to push a man into a watery grave. _Karma's a bitch; you did this to Fiona, now we do it to you._ I pulled together all my strength and hit my shoulder into Barbossa's side and sent him falling off the edge of the boat and into the ocean.

"Oy! Cap'n overboard!" One of the pirates shouted, I watched as the crew members aboard our little life boat went into a frenzy and four pirates helped to pull Barbossa back onto boat. By that time I had relocated myself beside Elizabeth.

"Long time no see."

She stared at me wide eyed, "I'm glad to see you were quite alright, but he may decide to kill you after that!"

I shrugged, "To quote Chief Joseph, today is a good day to die." The rest of the time spent entering the cave was quiet, though I felt Barbossa's gaze burning into my back. I knew knocking him off the boat would have severe consequences, but I was hoping once he was alive again the cold air would get him and he'd find himself in a sneezing fit. Anything I could do to make that man miserable, I would do.

"Who is Chief Joseph?" Elizabeth whispered as I gawked at the floor of the cave, it was filled with gold, silver, and gems. All around us was a cave filled with treasures. I wasn't a greedy woman….But if I was I'd jump out of the boat and try to take every piece of 'shine and silver' (as Barbossa called it) that I saw.

"A historical figure from where I come from….He was a Native who stood up for his peoples' rights, until he had no other choice but to surrender to an enemy." His story was a sad one, in the end the Native American Chief and his people were marched down the trail of tears where hundreds of innocent people – men, women, and children – died. One of my favorite songs by Heather Dale called 'Trail of Tears' recalled the story and told about a brave soldier who spoke against the cruelty to the Native Americans….According to his song, '_Daniel Thorton held his tongue 'till he couldn't hold it back, so they took the Major's gun and shot him in his tracks…._'

"That's somethin' ye should remember," Barbossa growled behind me as the pirates jumped out and pulled it onto a mountain of dirt and gold coins. He stood and grabbed my arm, "At one point, lass, we all have to surrender….And now it's yer turn."

I glared at him, "I won-"

He glanced at Elizabeth, "Then we spill _all_ her blood."

"NO!"

Barbossa pulled me in front of him and squeezed my forearms to the point it hurt, "Then ye listen to me now: Yer fight is over. Ye belong to me….Maybe ye don't consider it that way, but in a matter of minutes yer body will belong to me and one day so will yer mind. Ye belong to me."

"Why are you so damned obsessed with me? I'm not Fiona anymore!"

Barbossa smirked, "Good to hear ye admittin' it. Yer still her….Ye still have that same wild cat spirit with the fire burnin' in yer eyes."

"A fire that will burn you worse than the pits of Hell if you harm either of us," I exclaimed and blinked – that had not come from me. I realized Fiona was trying to help me.

Barbossa smiled and before I knew what was happening his lips were pressed against mine. I pushed against him in disgust, but the harder I struggled the closer he pulled me to him. After a long minute, and after the crew's whistles and clapping, Barbossa dragged me into the depths of the cave. Elizabeth was dragged behind and I was about to give up all hope of Captain Sparrow finding us….

_**

* * *

**_

Jack's breath had escaped him, at first he had seen the whelp's lass but not….Not her. At first he thought his mind had left him; he knew his Fiona's fate. Barbossa had been 'kind' enough to leave the message with Anna Maria in Tortuga of his poor luv's fate. But now he wasn't certain if the message was true: Barbossa was shouting as two pirates held onto Miss Swann's shoulders. Standing beside the 'Captain' with the giant of a first mate behind her was Fiona. Her head was held high and she was glaring at the pirates with hate.

It was the same look of anger and disdain she had given Barbossa and his crew 12 years ago when they stole the Pearl from him. "Fiona…" Jack whispered. Had Jones brought her back? No, the old Sea Devil would never do that! He had no heart, no compassion!

"Who?" The whelp whispered from beside him.

"Me fiancé…." Jack knew the look Will was giving him, but didn't care. He had to be careful and he couldn't do anything…stupid. But he had to get Fiona back. He had too. The Black Pearl was his freedom, and Fiona was his heart.


	6. Elizabeth's Rescue & The Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I own Emily and Fiona.**_

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for the new chapter. Special thanks to SailorSorcerer, EthanPrime21, seekAriddle, Butterfly on the Wind, cdsnow, fatho, for the story favorites and reviews. :-D) **_

"Jack…." Will hissed for the fifth time at the pirate captain. The moment the eccentric pirate saw the red head his eyes had widened and his facial expression was caught somewhere between heartbreak, confusion, and surprise. _I have to rescue Elizabeth; I don't have time for him to reminiscing about this woman._ Will climbed onto his knees and was about to start moving away from Jack when the pirate's hand suddenly grasped his wrist.

"Do ye remember what I told ye about….Doin' something stupid?"

"I thought you had fallen asleep."

"No, not sleepin'." The pirate replied. "Sit down now," he hissed to the young black smith – who was once again ready to lunge when Barbossa grabbed a knife and began to cut Elizabeth's palm. "Try not to do anything stupid," Jack exclaimed as he backed down the pile of gold; Will watched him, uncertain of where the pirate was going, or what he was doing.

_I can't stand around here while Jack falls into a stupor and Elizabeth becomes a plaything for those pirates!_ Will backed off the cliff of treasure and glanced back at Elizabeth, he would be rescuing her very soon. But first, he had to take care of Jack. If he followed the pirate captain's plans, then Elizabeth would never be saved! He snuck through the cave's passages and once knocked down a silver goblet that was sitting on a pile of rubies, emeralds, and gold coins. He winced and remained perfectly still for a moment, but to his relief neither Jack nor Barbossa's crew noticed.

He grabbed one of the oars from the rowboats Barbossa's crew had left behind and paused. _That's odd._ He craned his neck and knelt down when a strange fabric caught his eye; he reached for it and picked up a pair of soft trousers with some kind of stringed instruments all over them. A strange….What appeared to be a blouse of some sort….Had a silhouette of a man wearing a brown coat on the front. _Real Sci-Fi Fans Wear Brown Coats!_ Sci-Fi fans, brown coats? Will shook his head and dropped the strange garments – only the Good Lord in Heaven knew what those garments were, and where they were from.

Will jogged back into the main passage way and halfway there he found Jack peeking around the corner at Elizabeth, the red haired lady, and Barbossa.

"Sorry Jack," he exclaimed and a twinge of guilt hit him when the pirate spun around. Will swung the oar and watched Jack Sparrow collapse onto the ground. Will glanced up and listened to Barbossa yelling at Elizabeth, demanding to know who her father was. He had to rescue her now or he'd never see her again!

* * *

I screamed at Bo'Sun and directed every curse word in my dictionary at Barbossa when he backhanded Elizabeth and sent her tumbling down the mountain of treasure.

"You bastard! She was only trying to survive!" I shouted and realized I had made a mistake….I had true pirate's blood coursing through my veins. For all I knew Barbossa would decide I wasn't worth the trouble and slit my throat. I knew Bo'Sun would have no problem with that – heck, he'd probably want the honor of killing me.

"Not a word, missy," Barbossa growled at me and pointed, "Ye're next. Yer the end of this – "

"She's gone!" Pintel suddenly screamed after Barbossa's monkey began shrieking and pointing towards the spot where Elizabeth had landed. Things became so hectic that I found myself being pushed around from one pirate to another, and finally back into Barbossa's arms.

"Find her!" Bo'Sun shouted as Barbossa wrapped a hand over my throat.

"Now, see here, missy. That last girl has no purpose, an' when we find her, we'll kill her." Barbossa whispered in my ear, "But….I won't be killin' ye….I've got plans for the two of us."

"Yeah well, I got plans for you too," I snarled and jabbed an elbow into his stomach.

"Oh? What are those if I dare to be askin'." Barbossa sounded amused and I knew he probably had that smug smirk on his face. One of these days I would hit it off that ugly mug of his.

"I'm going to make sure you can never have kids."

Barbossa laughed, "What would I want with baby goats?"

"Children," I growled.

"That's another matter, missy. One _I'll_ be decidin' on." He pushed me towards the cave entrance and I became confused; was I going to be offered up like a lamb to the slaughter or was I going back to the ship? When he reached the entrance to the main passageway he and the crew all froze when a figure…sashayed into the room with an oar in hand. I blinked in confusion, who on Earth was that? Either the poor guy was very, very drunk, lost, or hurt. It was the only way to explain that strange gait of his.

I gasped the moment I saw the man's face: Bronzed skin, high cheekbones, black kohl around his eyes, a red bandana, and dark brown eyes. Suddenly I felt like a kid being pushed on the playground, something hit me square in the chest and I gasped to catch my breath. A minute later my arms and legs seemed to control themselves and tears began glazing my eyes. _Fiona._

"You…." Pintel exclaimed in shock, "Yer supposed to be dead!"

Jack gave the pudgy pirate an odd look, "Am I not?" He seemed genuinely confused as he looked down at himself. I stared in amazement at the man; _Captain Jack Sparrow_ THE Jack Sparrow of legend. The one I had been hoping for all this time….Right when I thought I'd never see him…Here he was. Right in front of me…the more I gazed at him the more control I lost of myself. Fiona took complete control of me and began to wiggle in Barbossa's grasp, trying to escape.

Jack suddenly turned and tried to walk away from the group of pirates, but a pistol was shoved into his face. Turning, he was greeted by another pistol, this one belonging to Pintel. Suddenly, the pirate captain's gaze traveled over to me and my heart fluttered. _Is this….Is that….is that who I think it is?_ I asked Fiona.

_It is,_ she whispered in the back of my mind, _My Jack…._

"Perl-ley-ley," he exclaimed and lifted his index finger into the air. Pintel and Raggetti exchanged a confused glance, which prompted Jack to try again.

"Peeerll-ley-ley-looo!"

I began to worry about the pirate captain's sanity. If the man was insane….Well, there went my theory of 'Jack will help to save me'. Fiona, however, didn't seem the least bit concerned over Jack's….choice of words.

"Parl-lee-lee, Parsley, Partner, Parsley…."

Raggetti paused, "Parlay?"

"That's the one!" Jack exclaimed and pointed at Ragettti. "Parlay!" He stood, "Parlay!"

"Parlay?" Pintel growled at Raggetti, "Damned to the deaths of whatever muttonhead thought of _parlay_," he growled between gritted teeth.

Jack pushed Pintel's pistol down and gave a small – almost sympathetic smile- as he nodded, "That would be the French." At that very moment Fiona pulled my arms out of Barbossa's grasp, obviously the pirate captain was shocked (and angry) that Jack had survived the mutiny.

"Jack, oh Jack!" She shouted as she somehow escaped Barbossa's grip and ran straight over to Jack. Jack's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I could feel how happy Fiona was, and I knew Jack was happy. Two lovers had been reunited through a very odd but amazing way.

"Fiona? Is it really ye, lass?" He whispered, sounding unsure – but strangely, not skeptical. He pulled me back and looked into my face and eyes; he looked apprehensive and so sad. My heart almost broke for the pain shining in those eyes. Fiona seemed to be feeling the same since she lifted my hand and stroked the pirate captain's face. My chest suddenly swelled with such love and happiness; it was a strange feeling.

"It's me, Jackaroo," she whispered, "It's me. Good Lord how I missed you, even the Sea Goddess, Calypso, couldn't stop me from finding you again, my love."

"Ana Maria….She said you were dead," he muttered.

_Ah Fiona, pirates, lots of angry undead pirates surrounding us! They're not going to want to watch this little Public Display of Affection for much longer!_ I chided to the spirit currently possessing me.

"Jack…." Fiona's voice – my voice – sounded so sad. "I am dead."

"But…."

"I was reincarnated as a young woman from the twenty first century, her name is Emily. She's a very courageous woman, Jack. I know you'll love her…And I know she already loves you. But be warned: She is the granddaughter of a pirate."

Jack grabbed hold of my hand, "Fiona, lass, don't leave."

Fiona paused, "I'll stay Jack. For as long as I can…I promise."

_What? Fiona – _I started until she quickly replied.

_Emily, I'm sorry. But I am a pirate. I want to be with Jack….Just one last time. Just for a few minutes. Please. Please, Emily. Please._

I sighed, _alright. Just….Not much longer, I really don't like not being in control of myself._

Barbossa walked up to Jack, "How the blazes did ye get off that island?"

Jack gently pulled me behind him, and looked at Barbossa, "When you marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, ye forgot one important thing, mate."

Barbossa looked confused.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he shrugged with a smile.

"Ah….Well, I won't be makin' _that_ mistake again," Barbossa replied and walked up to Jack, he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me over to him before Jack could stop him. Fiona struggled and after a long minute I felt myself able to control my own body once again.

"Kill him," Barbossa ordered.

"NO!" I shouted, Fiona's shout was louder, but only I could hear it.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack asked calmly.

"We have her as a back up," Barbossa shook me.

Jack's eyes narrowed and just a for a second I could see how much he hated Barbossa. "I got something better than her, mate."

Barbossa froze and turned, "Hold yer fire!" He stared at Jack, "Ye know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ye need," Jack smiled.

I glanced at the two pirates; and as Barbossa began to pull me away from the other pirate captain I saw the look on Jack's face.

_ He's reassuring us everything will be okay, _ Fiona whispered, _Oh Emily….I can't bear to lose him again….I just….Can't._

* * *

Elizabeth had been surprised to see Mr. Gibbs aboard the Interceptor, he was a pirate now. She didn't need to ask how – that part she knew by heart. Whenever a ship – merchant or passenger – was attacked by pirates the crew aboard were given a choice: Become a pirate or go to Davey Jones's Locker. Now, she sat by the candle light as Will wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound on her palm. Although she had questions, her mind kept wandering back to Emily.

"Elizabeth….I ah…..I mean, Miss Swann?" Will blushed.

"Elizabeth…..I want you to call me Elizabeth, Will."

Will looked at her, momentarily surprised, then smiled and nodded. He sealed the bandage with a hot drip of wax.

"Elizabeth…."

"Will, we left her."

"Who?"

"Emily." Elizabeth frowned, "You left her there to die. She's related to a pirate, Will, they'll kill her. And we just….Left her. She wouldn't have left me….The entire time we were together we protected each other….."

Will put his hand over hers, "Elizabeth, I only had time to rescue you. I came _after_ you. Not her. I'm so sorry that we had to leave her –"

"No, Will!" Elizabeth stood, "I _promised_ her that you'd rescue her too!" She sighed and sat back down. Guilt ate at her heart like a hungry Piranha.

"Elizabeth…..I'm glad you're safe…." Will said after a moment. "I didn't know that you had become friends with that girl….If I had…"

"It's not your fault, Will. I just hope she'll be alright." Elizabeth paused, "Did you sail here alone?"

"No…."

"Did you captain this ship?" Elizabeth stared at him skeptically and she had a feeling in her stomach – something Emily called 'Woman's Intuition' – that Will had done something. But what?

"No…."

"Where's the Captain? I'd like to thank him as well."

Will shifted in his seat, suddenly looking very uncomfortable, "Do you remember the pirate back in Port Royal? Captain Sparrow. He was the Captain, I knocked him out. He wasn't going to get to you in time."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and Will glanced away.

"Oh well….I guess Emily can finally meet him….I need to show you something Will." She reached around her neck and pulled the pirate medallion off from around her neck and handed it to him. "Here, it's yours."

"Elizabeth, how did you get this?" Will held it up. Elizabeth glanced down, now it was her turn to explain….

* * *

Bo'Sun shoved me back into Fiona's cabin and I expected the door to slam behind me. Instead, to my surprise, Jack was pushed in after me.

"Ten minutes is all the time the Captain will allow ye to have with her. Don't touch her," the giant pirate sneered. He looked at me, "I'm right outside this room, if ye anything –"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, "You'll keel haul me, feed me to the sharks, throw me into a cave full of man eating bats, or give me to Davey Jones." I had memorized almost every one of Bo'Sun's threats by heart. The pirate's scowl seemed even nastier as he slammed the door shut. I was suddenly very, very aware of the fact that the man I had been hoping, even praying, to meet was now standing in the room with me.

I swallowed and turned towards Captain Jack Sparrow. I was so used to reading about him from that pirate book my father had given me as a child that I had thought of him as another legendary figure of yesterday. People couldn't meet dead people or so I had once believed. Jack Sparrow was very much alive and he stood staring at me amazed.

"I take ye are not Fiona?"

"No," I shook my head and blushed. _Damn. I'm blushing like a school girl! What's wrong with me? I never act this way!_ It wasn't _me_ who was in love with Jack, it was Fiona. Yet my heart was beating like a big brass drum, I was blushing, and I was suddenly nervous.

"Yer….Emily? Aye?"

"Yeah….I mean, yes."

"I know what 'yeah' means, luv. Believe it or not it's said in our time too."

I stared at Jack, wide-eyed, "Excuse me?"

He sat down, "For what?"

"No...I mean…." I was getting angry with myself. Why were my shoulders tensed, why was I so happy, excited, and nervous? This wasn't Fiona's reaction to Jack, this was mine!

"I know what ye mean, lass, I'm playin' with ya," Jack gave a smirk that was strangely calming. I moved Fiona's diary and inkpot off her clothing chest and sat down. For a moment Jack stared at me, looking me up and down; to make things even, I checked him out as well. The books had always described Captain Sparrow to be tall and gangly; he was taller than me but far from gangly. He was no Arnold Schwarzenegger, but he had muscles.

"How did you know about where – when I'm from?"

"Yer brother, Nicholas," he shrugged as if the knowledge Nick was still alive in this time was old news.

"You know Nick? You know my brother?" I stood, "Where is he?"

Jack gave a small smile, "Ye thought he was dead, aye?"

"Yes, he was said to have been killed in battle….I just learned that he wasn't. How did you meet him? Was he okay? Was he alright?"

"One question at a time, luv. First of all, I have questions for ye too. Since I kept Barbossa and his crew of miscreants from slittin' yer throat or hand open I think I should ask the first question, then ye ask one. Deal?" Usually I would tell someone to go to Hell, but this time I nodded. Jack….Was very, very different from the people I had been around lately – heck, he was different from anyone I had ever known! Yet somehow he was calming and I felt safe around him.

"What's your full name?"

"Emily Rose MacDuff."

"Alright, Emily, I believe yer first question if I knew Nick. Aye, lass, I know Nick. Two years ago I was….Commandeering a ship just outside of Tortuga when a strange storm came out of nowhere, after the rain fell there was a clap of thunder. Lightnin' struck me ship and sunk it. Swam to shore and found myself lyin' beside a man dressed in a….strange uniform. It was green and white. His shirt had patches on it, one had the word 'Airborne' on it with an eagle's head below it. Well, when the poor bugger came around he was screamin' for his brother Randy, yellin' and shoutin'. Told him he was the only one there that I found."

I swallowed, Nick must have been devastated and scared to find out he was the only there.

Jack continued, "I gave the poor bugger some of me clothin' and we spent a year trackin' down me ship. We got separated when the whelp – William Turner – helped to catch me. I escaped. Me guess is Nick will be here with his crew soon."

"Nick….Has his own crew?"

"Ah…Ah….One question, luv. Me turn. When was the first time ye spoke to Fiona, and the first time that Fiona….Erm….Spoke through ye?" He crossed his arms and for a moment I wondered if he doubted who I was, and who I had been.

"The first time was when Barbossa gave me the dress. But I figured I was insane. It happened more and more after that. The longest she's ever possessed me for was when she ran over to you." I crossed my arms and sat back down.

"Alright. Aye, Nick has his own crew. He's Captain of the Sea Maid, goes by the name Cutlass MacDuff. Silly name, but he wanted it." He shrugged.

"Cutlass MacDuff…." I gave a smile, "That's the pirate historians just learned about last year in my time. So that was my brother they found…."

"Alright, luv. Question two, ye know Fiona's fate…" he stood and I started to stand, but he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me down. He knelt, "But….Do ye know who she was, who she really was?"

"The daughter of Captain Kidd, but she always referred to him by a different name."

"What name, luv? The name wouldn't have been in the diary."

"You don't believe me? You saw what happened back there – "

"I believe Fiona," Jack said softly but sternly. "But I don't know _ya._ I know Fiona, but not Emily. When Fiona crosses….I'll be left with you."

"Gee, now I feel like yesterday's news," I scowled.

"Answer the question."

"MacKenzie. It was her mother's maiden name; she always referred to her father by the same name." I paused and I knew what information hadn't been in the diary, "She was left in care of Anna Maria in 1700….Her father was hung a year later…he never had the chance to return for Fiona and bring her home to her mother." I hadn't realized it but there were tears trailing down my cheeks, I wiped them off. Although the pain was Fiona's, it was also mine since I was her reincarnate.

Jack nodded and turned, "Emily, do ye trust me?"

"Fiona trusts you," I shrugged.

"That's not the question, luv. Do _you_ trust me?"

I paused, "I don't know you. I've heard legends….I've seen you in Fiona's memories…."

"Then what does your heart say?" Jack suddenly knelt down in front of me and took my hand. I began to feel very…awkward. Part of me was trapped in the present, while another part of me flashed back to that dream….Fiona's first memory of falling in love with the handsome pirate captain. All of my rational thought screamed at me: _Don't trust a guy you don't know! For all you know he could be a conniving backstabbing son of a witch!_ But my heart, even my spirit, and deep down Fiona's spirit all gave me the same message: _**Trust him.**_

I nodded, "….Yes. I trust you."

I watched as he reached into his hair and stomach twisted; the past was repeating itself. The question was, for better or for worse? He brought out a silver Spanish coin hanging from a golden chain.

"This was Fiona's….Do you remember it? Does she?"

"I remember it, Fiona remembers it very well," I nodded. I told him about the dream I had where he asked Fiona to sail away with him to the Caribbean. When I finished a single tear trailed down his cheek. Jack stood and draped the chain around my neck.

He took my hand again, "Whatever happens, luv, I need ye to trust me. Even during the times that I can't be trusted. Trust me."

Shivers traveled up and down my spine, I never got to ask him what he meant by times that I couldn't trust him. Bo'Sun threw open the door.

"Time's up, Sparrow! The Cap'n wants to see ye."

"Well, ye can tell the 'Captain' I'm on me way," Jack glanced back at me and whispered so softly that I barely heard it, "Remember, luv, trust me _always_."

**_(A/N: A little "spoiler" for you all, part of the next chapter will be from Jack's Point of View. :-) _**


End file.
